The Sengoku Jidai Murder Case
by Amagoi
Summary: DISCONTINUED:: When Conan & Ran fall into a well, the world of Inuyasha & Detective Conan collide into one. But remember, murders just LOVE to follow Ran & Conan everywhere they go. Will it follow them to the Sengoku Jidai?
1. Down the Well

Author's Notes: W00t, my first crossover, ever! It's Detective Conan & Inuyasha. Yay. ;P I'm doing this fanfic, because I recently got really hooked on Detective Conan (Case Closed), it's really an awesome series! :D So, yes, I'll stop typing in this section thingy...now...no, now...okay, NOW! xD

Noteness, some people have said that Conan is 8 in the series, some people have said 7, but I remember once, they said 6, but it could be 8 or 7...hell, it could be 20381239120 for all I care, I'm using 6, god dammit XD Don't complain…you'll live ;3

And I'm an idiot, so if I get some of the Japanese Detective Conan names wrong, don't kill me xD From here on out, the weird old guy that's always blowing up stuff, will be called "The Scientist Guy"...because the author's memory is worser then that ofteh tree-sloth, yo. ;P

DISCLAIMER, YO: I donnot own Inuyasha, nor do I own Detective/Meitantei Conan (Case Closed)!

----

Detective Kogorou Mouri walked out of the restaurant as he yawned of happiness after his most filling meal. "Ahh, that was great! I'm glad we came here tonight, 'Two for one Fridays' are great!" he said as he gave a stupid laugh, with his face looking drunk from having a little too much Wine (XD)

"I'm glad _you _had enough to eat, you could have at least gotten us more then Rice & the free water, Dad" his daughter, Ran Mouri, commented angrily.

"You kids are never satisfied" Kogorou answered with a 'Hmph', and started walking down the street looking a little tipsy, as they looked for a Cab driving by to take them home. Ran suddenly heard a stomach growl, as she looked down at the little boy next to her, "Conan, are you still hungry? We could stop for Ice Cream before we go home if you want." she said with a smile.

"No Ran, I-" Conan started, but was rudely interrupted by Kogorou,

"The kid is fine! Let's just get home, it's already dark."

'Stupid Old-timer, he probably couldn't even take care of a Chia Pet' Conan said to himself within his thoughts, except his voice had completely changed from the cute little 6 year old sounding boy, to his real self, the great Teenage Detective, Shinichi Kudo!

His true identity was only know to him, and….the scientist guy (I can't remember his name XD), if he were to let anyone else know, he'd be putting them in immediate danger. The criminals who originally drugged him, and changed his body to look like it was now, where still at large, and would track him down to kill if they found out he was still alive. No matter how much Shinichi desired to tell his beloved Ran who he really was, he wouldn't dare put the girl he loved in danger! (x3 aww) He would just have to track down the criminals in this body, get the drug, and get the…umm…"the scientist guy", to make an antidote. Then, he would return to his normal self, and be able to tell Ran how much he loved her in his own words. (A.N: I overdid that a little…I know, but awwwwwwww! x33)

"Dad, there's a Cab!" Ran pointed at she saw a Cab coming down the street, and started to wave it down. The Cab stopped, and Kogorou climbed in, then Ran. Conan was about to get in, when he suddenly saw something that he never thought he'd see again, the Two Men in Black that had drugged him long ago. (A.N.: I know, what are the odds? But I needed to figure out some way to get the storyline going)

Without even thinking, Conan suddenly started running down the street where he'd seen the men go. "Conan! What are you doing!?" Ran yelled out in panic, as she instantly ran out of the Cab, and started chasing after Conan. "Ran! What are you doing?" Her father called out like an echo, as he tried to run after them, but was too drunk to even be able to get out of the Cab fast enough, before the two ran around a street corner, and out of his sight.

----

'Which way did they go?!' Shinichi thought in panic, as he continued to run in the direction he'd seen them go. There was no way that he could lose them now, not after all this time of searching! XP He suddenly caught on the corner of his eye, the two men walking into a Restaurant way down the block. 'Yes! Found 'em' he thought as he continued to run towards the restaurant. He could hear Ran's voice behind him calling out his alter ego's name. Wait, if he did get a chance to come face to face with the Men in Black, he'd be putting her in danger, if she happened to follow him all the way. Shinichi decided that there was only one thing he could do. He had to find a way to loose her first, hoping the two men would stay in the restuarant.

Shinichi turned a corner, and another, and another, and after a few seconds, found himself on someone's property, and it looked like some sort of Shrine. He decided to hide in a Dry Well House that had the door open, and slammed it shut behind him(A.N.: Does this sound any familiar yet? x3)

Shinichi could hear Ran's voice RIGHT outside the well house, and tried to stay as quite as possible. He could hear Ran coming closer to the door, 'Oh no, if she finds out I'm in here, she'll take me home, and I'll never find those two guys...' Shinichi started walking backwards, as he could hear Ran really close to the door now. He tripped on a rock, and fell backward into the well, as he gave out a screech. Ran instantly burst open the door, just in time to see Conan's body fall into the well. "Conan!" Ran yelled, as she looked down to the well. Not seeing anything, she leaned over into the well deeper, "Conan, are you, WOAH--" was the last thing she could say, before she lost her balance, & reluctantly feel into the well after him.


	2. Let's play, Hurt the Houshi!

Author's Noties (A.N.): Yay, two chapters uploaded all at once...I rule, yo! (not) xD

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Detective Conan (Cased Closed), or Inuyasha! Or the flying-vested-monkeys from The Wizard of Oz! ...which have really nothing to do with this story, but still, I don't own them...-sniffle-... ;-;

-----

"OW! Get off me Ran!" Conan complained to Ran, who was sitting on him & squishing his 6 year old body, as they lay in the Well they'd both gone into.

"Oops, sorry, Conan" Ran apologized, then suddenly realized why they were down there in the first place, "How dare you run away from me like that! Who knows what could have happened to you! It's like you never even try to listen to me." Ran scolded the secretly 17 year old boy, as she waved her finger in a sorta 'I'm older then you, so you listen to what I say' way, "When we get home, you are so in trouble, Mister!" she scolded again, as she looked up towards the top of the well.

"Now let's get out of here…wait…" Ran suddenly paused, "Wasn't it nighttime when we feel into here?" she asked, as she looked at the bright light that was reflecting down the walls of the well, "Oh my gosh, do you think we hit our heads, and we've been in here unconscious all night? O.o;; Dad must be worried sick n.n;;;" she said as she grabbed Shinichi by the Neck Collar, and held him up. "W-what are you do--AHHH!" he screamed, as Ran used her Kung-Fuu strength to take his little body, and throw him through the air, and outside the well, unto the ground on his backside. "Ow ". Ran then proceeded to climb out of the well by hand, using her Kung-Fuu reflexes.

"…um...R-Ran…I…I don't think we're in T-Tokyo anymore…" Shinichi stuttered out, sounding a little dumbstruck.

"What are you talking abou--" Ran cut off herself, after poking her head out of the Well, and seeing miles of Trees & Forests surrounding them. And if you looked hard, you could even see little villages with miles of rivers running along them below.

"Oh….my….god…" they both said at the same time, mouths agape.

-----

"I'M GOING HOME, INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed into the Hanyou's face with rage, as she turned around, picked up her giant sized bag, and proceeded to head towards the forest,

"FINE GO HOME, SEE IF I CARE! It's not like you help out here, anyways!"

"You can't collect Shikon no Kakera (Shikon Shards) without me, and you know it too! And ya know what, this time I ain't coming back, so you're gonna have to find another 'Jewel Tracker'!"

"I don't need you, I can collect Shikon no Kakera all by myself, and defeat Naraku without you too, you stupid bitch!"

Kagome then gave a death glare to Inuyasha, "…What did you just call me?"

"I called you a 'Bitch'. Bitch, bitch, bitch." he taunted her with a 'Hmph' afterwards.

"Inuyasha….!"

"O.O;;;; -gulp & whimper- Wait, Kago--!"

"OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI!!!" Kagome yelled out in complete anger, over & over, as Inuyasha's body rammed into the ground repeatedly, until she eventually ran out of breath. Kagome now could see Inuyasha's body so far into the ground, there was a hole that had to be at least 3 feet deep with his encasing.

In complete pain, Inuyasha lifted his head a bit to talk, as he then found enough strength to get out of the hole, "Dammit Kagome! One day I'll figure out how to take these cursed beads off, and I'll--"

"Yeah, that'll be the day Pigs sprout wings, and fly!" Kagome said with a laugh.

"I don't get it, Pigs already do--"

"I'm not talking about a youkai, you baka!"

"Excuse me…" someone quietly said to them, as Inuyasha & Kagome now stared at Ran & Conan, while looking amazingly surprised & embarrassed at the same time that someone had been watching, probably, for most of their fight.

"Ummm…sorry to bother your….(childish…) argument. I'm Ran & this is Conan -points down to Conan-, and we're sorta lost…and we were wondering, if maybe you knew, where Tokyo was…?" the girl asked meekly.

Kagome then looked amazingly surprised, How could they know about the city of 'Tokyo'? Tokyo didn't even exist yet. Kagome then took a quick profile look of them, and suddenly realized that their clothes weren't the normal 'Feudal Attire' either. The girl was wearing a Blue, Semi-Mini skirt, and a long sleeved t-shirt & jacket. And the boy had a red bow tie, and a little blue suit, with glasses. These people must be from her time! (A.N: coughDUHcough )

"Tokyo….isn't that the name of your village, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome snapped out of her surprised state, "Y-you t-two wouldn't have…h-happened to have fallen into…a Well recently?" she said stuttering.

"Uhhh, yeah, we did…" Ran said with a nervous laugh, because it now sounded funny saying 'I fell into a Well in Tokyo, and now I can't find my way home' XD (A.N.: Which, might I add, Wells are very rare in the present day as well)

Kagome then walked over to the two, "And, this Well….it wouldn't have happened to be in a Shack…?"

Ran & Conan nodded their heads.

"…on a Shrine…?"

Nod

"…in Tokyo, Japan?"

Nod, yo.

"Oh, dear lord…"

"Is…is something wrong?" Ran asked, as Kagome's face suddenly turned slightly pale.

'Damn, if word of my time-traveling Well gets out to the Public, Scientists of all kinds will probably come to study it, maybe even remove it from my house! This is bad, bad, bad, bad!'

While Kagome was making weird facial expressions, and mentally kicking herself, Inuyasha walked over the two.

'I know! I just won't tell them that's it's a…time-traveling…thingamajig! I'll whack them both on the head, and push them back through the well, back to their home. With any luck, they'll go into Amnesia, and forget everything! Perrrrrfect! -Evil Laugh-'

(A.N.: XD I know, she's really OOC, but I felt like making Kagome a maniac at that moment :3)

"OH! You two must have come through Kagome's Well, it travels 500 years into the past -nod-" Inuyasha said to the two, finally catching on what must have happened.

Kagome: O-o;;; -twitch- ACK! -falls over, anime style-

Ran just stood there staring with her eyes wide open in shock, until she got the power to stutter out a few words, "We….w-we….we…traveled to the p-past?!"

"Uhhh……yup." Kagome & Inuyasha both said at the same time. "Actually, there's no possible way that that that Dry Well could be some 'Time Traveling Device', since it's only made of wood, and mystical powers don't really exist. Plus Einstein's theory that time is only a constant of..." Conan suddenly stopped when he saw Kagome looking at him very weirdly, "hehehe...what? O.o;;"

"...you're…" she started while pointing at him.

Conan looked at her strangling, it seemed like she was trying to say something important…

"…You're…you're….SO CUTE!!!!" (yes, that was very important xD) Kagome yelled out with a girly shriek, as she picked up Conan, and proceeded to give of the 'Huggle of Death' (A.N.: LOL!) "…miss…you're….cho--OKING…-gag-…me.." Conan gasped out, but Kagome continued huggling, because she didn't hear him.

"Are you guys alright?!" Sango yelled out to them, as she ran into the scene with her Hiraikotsu in hand. "I heard you scream Kagome-chan, is this the youkai? It looks sorta weak… O.o;;" she asked, referring to Ran XD;; (A.N.: Sango confused Kagome's 'Girly Shriek' for a scream xP).

Then Miroku finally caught up, yo.

"Stay back, foul beast!" Miroku said, also referring to Ran, with his best 'I'm a powerful Houshi, fear me!' voice, that we all know & love. And got ready to whack her with his jingling staff thingy. "No, no, no!" Kagome quickly reacted to the mistake, "This is Ran, & this wittle cutie, is Conan!" she said giving Conan air to breath, as she showed him to Miroku & Sango, like he was some new kawaii plushie she'd just bought at the store.

"They're from Kagome's time..." Inuyasha finished, since Kagome was too busy talking baby talk to Conan. Inuyasha, without realizing it, started glaring at Conan with Jealousy, for some unknown reason...

Miroku suddenly took a body profile look of the girl standing with a very confused look on her face, with her Future Century clothes, and got a sly look on his face.

He then proceeded towards her. "I am very sorry, m'lady." he said to her, trying to put on his best 'Gentleman' act on now, as he took her hand and held it, "How could I have mistaken such a beautiful young woman for a youkai?" then he kissed her hand, and Ran suddenly looked slightly embarrassed. Sango twitched, and started to glare at the two, but did nothing but make grr-ing noises. Conan, now having air to breath after Kagome calmed down a bit about his 'Cuteness', saw the two and tried to say something, but stopped when he saw what he was doing next.

"Will you please, bare my child?" he asked her his trade-mark question, holding both her hands in his. Both Ran's & Conan's mouth dropped, but the other's just shrugged & gave a loud sigh, they were used to it by now…

Ran just looked at him dumbfounded, "…E-Excuse me?! B-but, I'm not ready to have kids, I'm still in school!" she said, as if she was trying to _reason_ with him. o.o;

Shinichi had expected Ran to hit him, or kick him, or something painful! 'Slap him at least, Dammit!' he yelled in his thoughts. He would have done it himself, but with hands that were the size of a few golf balls, he couldn't really proceed to that…

But Miroku continued with his perverted-ness. "Ah, but age doesn't matter, in love" he said pulling her closer to him. Both Sango & Shinichi muttered out an annoyed "That's bastard…" XD

Suddenly, Ran felt Miroku's hand touch her 'Back side' and froze. Everyone watched interestingly, wondering what action she would take, as if it were a Train wreck about to happen.

"…YOU HENTAI!" she screamed out in anger, as she lifted her right leg, and kicked him so hard in the stomach, that he literally went flying off the ground!

BOOM.

"…ow…" was all Miroku could gasp out, as gravity took over, and a tree blocked his way through the air.

Sango walked over, and stood next to Ran, staring at Miroku in utter pain. After realizing what she had done out of reflex, Ran covered her mouth, "…omg…I'm so sorry…!" she gasped out, as she proceeded to walk over to the man & see if he was alright. But Sango stopped her, and shook her head back & forth, "Nah...he deserved that!" Sango said to Ran as a tiny wicked smile appeared unto her face.

She looked back at the pained Miroku, and then looked at Ran, "Ya know, I think we're going to get along just fine!" she said smiling to Ran, and patted her on the back. It would be nice to have another 'Beat-up-Miroku' companion, tee hee x3

And from there, the Inu-tachi leaded the two new strangers to their hut nearby, excited about these two people that had suddenly dropped into their world. And Ran & Conan were just as excited, because, it's cool to be transported 500 years into the past, you moron xD And by then, thoughts about 'Men in Black' had completely left from Conan's mind, along with the worries of Murders & Cases to solve.

Of course…that didn't last very long…

----

It should get a little bit more exciting & interesting in the chapters after this, chapters 1 & 2 are just sorta introductions to get the story going xD Anyways, want me to continue? Want to be a nice person? Want to give me some hope & confidence in my BLEEPed-up life? XD

Then, **REVIEW**! ...Pwease? :3 I _really_ like Reviews :)


End file.
